A Desire For Love
by xAltarielx
Summary: Love is in the air" and people fall in love with each other...but when the Headmaster leaves, a new Headmistress takes over, and a new Slytherin comes in...there are endless posibilities.
1. Chapter 1 :: The Beginning

It was the end of their 5th year. It was a usual day back at number 4 Privet drive. Dudley ran down the stairs. The stairs creaked slightly under Dudley's weight. Dudley wore a blue polo and kakis. The polo shirt was tightly wrapped around his round body. His hair was plastered to his head. Harry walked down the stairs behind the large roll of fat. Harry wore Dudley's old clothes. His clothing never fit him and they never will. Harry wore baggy jeans and a very loose white t-shirt. The clothing he wore looked like they were going to fall off his thin frame.   
  
"Sweetums! Its time for breakfast!" Aunt Petunia said sweetly as Dudley entered the kitchen. Aunt Petunia wore a yellow sun dress. She was very fond of it because her son picked it out for her for her birthday.  
  
"Eat your damn breakfast and get out my sight." Aunt Petunia said to Harry in a nasty tone.   
  
"And a good morning to you too." Harry muttered as he sat down in his seat. Uncle Vernon sat down next to him.   
  
"I hope I didn't hear what you just said!" Uncle Vernon said as his eyes peered over the newspaper.   
  
"No." Harry said meekly.  
  
Aunt Petunia placed three plates down. Today it was bacon and eggs. Dudley got a full plate of it and Harry got only two pieces of bacon and a quarter of an egg.   
  
"We're going to the mall to go shopping." Uncle Vernon said as Dudley's lit up.   
  
"Am I finally gonna get that voice activated robot?!" Dudley said, excitedly.  
  
"Maybe. It'll be a surprise." Aunt Petunia said sweetly.   
  
"Yes!!!" Dudley exclaimed. Harry finished eating and began to get up.  
  
"Your going too," Uncle said in a mono tone. Harry's mouth began to turn into a smile. He never went to a mall before.   
  
"You better not be near us. We will meet you at six pm in front of the mall. If you aren't there, we're leaving." Uncle said as Harry nodded, "We're leaving in fifteen minutes."  
  
Harry ran up the stairs and grabbed all the things he needed. Hermione gave him some muggle money a few days ago before he left for his "home". He had twenty dollars. He put on his sneakers and ran down the stairs. He ran to the front door and leaned against the wall.   
  
Uncle Vernon took his car keys and walked out the door. He went down to the car and went inside of it. When Harry's uncle went into the car, it reminded him of Mr. Weasley's car.   
  
"Let's go!" Vernon yelled. Petunia and Dudley ran out of the house. Harry followed. Petunia locked the door and got into the car a few seconds later. They drove out of the drive way and they were off. The car ride was very silent. There were random sentences about the weather and about Dudley's schooling that's turning him into a young man. (yeah right...more like a jerk) They approached a large facility with the letters 'world mall' in giant black letters.   
  
They parked the car closest to the entrance. They got out and looked around.  
  
"Leave us. Go to the mall by yourself." Aunt Petunia said as Harry walked ahead. He didn't really care about walking with them anyway. He walked into the lobby. The air-conditioned air welcomed him. There were so many people around...so many girls. He heard that a lot of muggle girls come here to hangout and have some fun. Music was blasting out of stores as he walked past them. A group of girls were ahead of him. One of the girl caught his eye. She was Asian descent. (note: she's nothing like Cho. I promise.) She had shoulder length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was one of the medium height girls of the group. One of the girls noticed Harry looking and tapped the girl he liked on the shoulder. Harry turned away quickly as the girl looked at him. He walked the opposite way as he heard the group of girls giggling.   
  
"I bet they were laughing at me." he thought. Harry got onto the escalator and went to the second level. He wandered the mall for a long while. He went to the third level and saw an ice cream parlor. He walked over to the parlor and got a vanilla ice cream sundae. When he sat down, he watched people walk by and looked at his ice cream. The girl he liked came up from the escalator, followed by her friends. Harry put his head down to avoid the group of girls looking at him. He glanced up and saw the girl leaving the group and walking toward him.  
  
"Crap! What am I gonna do now?!" he thought frantically. The girl saw him and smiled. Her smile felt like all the emotions in Harry's body left him. The girl got a vanilla ice cream sundae and sat a few feet away from Harry. The girl waved at Harry. Harry turned around to see who she was saying hi to, but it was actually him. He didn't see anyone behind him. The girl let out a cute giggle. Harry looked back at her. She motioned him to sit in front of her. Harry pointed at himself and the girl nodded. Harry picked up his sundae and walked over to the girl.  
  
"Hi. My name is Harry. What is yours?" Harry asked, putting his sundae on the table then sat down.   
  
"Nice to meet you, Harry. My name is Gabrielle." Gabrielle said smiling.   
  
"Beautiful name." Harry said as Gabrielle blushed.   
  
"Your so sweet." Gabrielle said smiling.  
  
"What school are you from?" Gabrielle asked. Harry didn't know how to reply. He didn't know what to say. He doesn't wanna scare her away if he tells her that he went to a magic school for wizardry.   
  
"I'm home schooled." Harry said immediately.   
  
"Oh." Gabrielle said, dipping her spoon into the sundae and put the ice cream filled spoon into her mouth.  
  
"Where do you go?" he asked.  
  
"I'm kinda in-between schools right now." she said as Harry nodded.  
  
"You better eat your ice cream before it melts." Gabrielle said, laughing.  
  
"Yeah. I should." Harry said, spooning at the half way melted sundae. He glanced over Gabrielle's shoulder to look at the clock behind her. It was already four o'clock.  
  
"You know what, give me a call." Gabrielle said as she took out a pen and took a napkin from the table holster.  
  
"A call? Like from a muggle phone?" Harry said, surprised. He couldn't believe the word 'muggle' slipped from his mouth.  
  
"Yes. From a muggle phone." Gabrielle said laughing.  
  
"You know what muggle means?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah." she replied.  
  
"Then your a," Harry said before leaning toward her to whisper into her ear, "a witch?"  
  
Gabrielle let out a giggle, "I am actually."  
  
"Really?" Harry said, smiling.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then what school do you actually go to?" he asked.  
  
"I go to Beauxbatons but I'm transferring to another school. I'm gonna go to Hogwarts this year." Gabrielle said after taking a bite of her ice cream.  
  
"I go to Hogwarts!" he said, surprised.  
  
"I'm in the Gryffindor What house are you in?" Harry said, excitedly. He finally found a girl that he might want to date in the future.  
  
"Ravenclaw." she replied.  
  
"Oh..." he said in a disappointed tone. He remembered that Cho Chang was in that House. He never forgot the date they went on. It was a disaster. After that date, it made him look at Cho with a different perspective.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Oh nothing. I'm just bummed that your not in my House." he said, covering up his disappointed 'oh'.  
  
"Oh okay." she said as she stood up. She walked over to the trash can and threw out her sundae. She went back to the table and sat down.  
  
"Listen, here's my address. Send me an owl some time." she said, writing her address down on the napkin, "I have to go. My parents are gonna be here any minute." She gave him the napkin and began to walk away.  
  
"Bye." Harry said, waving his hand slightly.  
  
Gabrielle spun around and waved, "Ciao." She turned back away from Harry and took the escalator downstairs.  
  
Harry looked down at the napkin. It had her full name on it.  
  
"Gabrielle Sparrow." Harry read off the napkin before stuffing it into his pocket. He stood up and threw out his ice cream. He looked at the clock and it was already half a hour to six. He ran to the escalator and ran down three flights. He ran to the front entrance. He pushed the door out of the way and ran down into the parking lot. He ran to the Dursley's car and stood there. Vernon was already in the car with Dudley and Aunt Petunia.  
  
"Damn it. He's here." Vernon said as Harry opened the car door and got in.  
  
"Got anything?" Dudley said, grinning.  
  
"No." Harry said looking out of the car window. He couldn't wait to talk to Gabrielle again.  
  
The car ride back to Privet drive was quiet as usual. The car pulled up into the garage. Everyone got out of the car and went into the house.  
  
"Your red head friend is gonna pick you up tomorrow so you better get all your stuff together. I'm gonna unlock the stuff in the cupboard." Uncle Vernon yelled as Harry ran up the steps.  
  
"Okay." Harry replied as he ran into this room and started to gather his things.  
  
"Don't expect to get dinner! We already ate at the mall." Vernon yelled as Harry blocked his voice out of his head. Harry couldn't wait to tell Ron about Gabrielle. He opened the loose floorboard and took out his books, quill, parchment, and ink out of the compartment and put them into a bag. He closed the floorboard and put all his things together. He looked at Hedwig's cage. Hedwig is sleeping with her beak under her wing.  
  
"Hedwig." he said, walking over the cage. Hedwig picked her head up. Her eyes were half open at her master.  
  
"We're going to Ron's tomorrow. I want you to fly there tonight. Is that possible?" he asked. Hedwig gave a hoot.  
  
"Okay." he said as he walked over to his bag and pulled out his parchment and his quill. He took the ink bottle out quickly and dipped the end of his quill into the bottle. He began to write to Ron:  
  
Ron,  
  
Hedwig is gonna get to your house faster than I am at night. So I will see you tomorrow morning. I have something to tell you!  
  
Harry  
  
He quickly scribbled his name and folded the parchment and put it on his night stand. He threw some of his muggle clothing into his bag and some socks. He opened Hedwig's cage and Hedwig got out slowly. She stretched her wings. She flew to Harry's shoulder and perched on it. She nibbled on Harry's ear and put her talon out. Harry always smile when Hedwig is affectionate. He tied the parchment to Hedwig's talon. He opened the window and let Hedwig out. Hedwig flew out of the window. He watched her fly away until the white cloud disappeared. He zipped his bag and took Hedwig's cage and ran down stairs. His broom and trunk was already at the front door. Uncle Vernon specifically told him to lock his wand in the trunk with the rest of his things. He placed his stuff on his trunk and went back upstairs. He went into his room and went to sleep.  
  
The sun went down and night came. He couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about Gabrielle and the Ravenclaw house. He remembered that he'll have to face Cho some time and see her walk past him. Hermione was like a sister to him. He didn't want to separate from her just to be Cho Chang's boyfriend but he has a feeling Ron has feelings for Hermione only Ron barely mentioned it to him. He looked at his clock and saw it was only nine o'clock. He put his glasses on the night stand and closed his eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2 :: The Burrow

Morning came and Harry got up at the crack of dawn. He put on his clothes and his glasses. He brushed his teeth and tried to brush his untidy jet black hair. He ran quickly down the stairs and waited at the front door. Mr. Weasley was supposed to be there in a few minutes. He opened the front door and dragged his trunk out and his other things to the side walk. He waited for blue car to pull up. He looked left then right. A car drove up from the left. It was Mr. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"Hiya Harry!" Ron said, rolling down the car window.  
  
"Hi Ron!" Harry said, smiling. Harry was glad to hear Ron's voice again. Hermione opened one of the car doors and hopped out.  
  
"Hi Harry." Hermione said, giving him a hug.  
  
"Hi, Hermione." he replied as he hugged her.  
  
"Hey Harry. Let me get your truck into to the car." Mr. Weasley said as he lifted Harry's trunk and put it into the car trunk.  
  
"I bet your Aunt and Uncle don't mind us taking you away from them." Mr. Weasley said in a slightly worried tone.  
  
"No. Actually their kinda glad." Harry said, laughing.  
  
"Oh okay then." Mr. Weasley said as Ron got out of the front seat and put Hedwig's cage there.  
  
"What did you wanna tell me, Harry?" Ron said as he put his arm on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Its about a girl." Harry said as he blushed slightly.  
  
"A GIRL, HUH?" Ron replied as a sheepish grin crawled onto his lips.  
  
"A girl. Is she nice?" Hermione asked.  
  
"She's really nice." Harry replied.  
  
"Is she cute?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I wanna meet her. Is she a Muggle?" Ron asked. Hermione shot him an evil eye.  
  
"Uhhhh...I mean is she a normal person?" Ron said, nervously.  
  
"That's better." Hermione said, crossing her arms.  
  
"No. She's actually a witch." Harry said as Ron and Hermione's eyes widened.   
  
"What school does she go to?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, she's transferring to Hogwarts. She went to Beauxbatons before." he replied.  
  
"Then she must be a rich girl." she said as she looked at Harry.  
  
"Come on, kids. We're gonna get into the car." Mr. Weasley said as the three of them got into the back seat. The car drove off toward the Burrow.  
  
"Who is this girl?" Ron asked. He was curious who this girl was and what she looked like.  
  
"Her name is Gabrielle Liu." Harry said as Ron and Hermione gasped.  
  
"What?! Is that a bad thing?!" Harry said, surprised.  
  
"No no no. It isn't." Hermione said as Ron looked at Hermione then at Harry.  
  
"Gabrielle Liu must be the daughter of Gregory Liu." Ron said as Harry had a confused look.  
  
"Gregory Liu is one of the best Aurors." Hermione said as Ron nodded.  
  
"Wow." Harry awed.  
  
"Yeah. Basically she's as famous as you are." Hermione said as Ron grinned.  
  
"Go for her." Ron said, sheepishly.  
  
"Just to warn you, Harry. A lot of things will happen if you two go out." Mr. Weasley said as Ron looked at his father.  
  
"You just butted into our conversation." Ron said as he looked at his father with a pissed look.  
  
"Don't worry, Ron. He had to listen cause he's in the same car. Remember?" Hermione said as Ron sighed.  
  
"Yeah yeah." Ron said, rolling his eyes.  
  
  
  
The ride to the Burrow was full of laughter and cheer. Ron talked about how Mrs. Weasley was going crazy because Harry was coming over and how Ginny was running around the house and her face would turn red if some one mentioned Harry's name to her.  
  
"We all missed you." Hermione said, smiling.  
  
"I'm sure of it." Ron said, grinning.  
  
"How are George and Fred doing?" Harry asked.  
  
"Their doing great!" Ron said as he took out a handful of stuff out of his pocket.  
  
"They gave me samples of their products." Ron said as he let out a snicker, "I'll plant them on Malfoy."  
  
"Come on. Even though he's a jerk you can't do that. You don't want to get suspended." Hermione said, pissed.  
  
"Come on!! Lighten up! We're Head boy and girl! It doesn't matter!" Ron said, putting his hand on Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"It still affects us." Hermione said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah. Whatever. I'm still gonna do it." Ron said, snickering.  
  
"You in?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"Hmmm. Yeah." Harry said, snickering with Ron.  
  
"You two better not do it." Hermione said, threatening the two. Harry and Ron looked at each other.  
  
"Alright. We won't." Ron said, sighing.  
  
"You always burst our bubbles." Ron said, shaking his head.  
  
"Whatever." Hermione replied.   
  
They got to the Burrow and they got out of the car.  
  
"Alright. We're here!" Mr. Weasley said as the three got out of the car.  
  
"I'll take your things up Harry. I bet you wanna eat right now." Mr. Weasley said before opening the car trunk. Harry nodded in reply. They went inside. The first person to greet them was Mrs. Weasley. She attacked Harry with a tight hug.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Weasley." he said, gasping for breath.  
  
"Hi Harry!" she said, smiling.  
  
"Can you let go of me now? I'm dying." he said in a raspy voice.  
  
"Oh! Sorry." Mrs. Weasley said letting him go, "Well, I have to get George and Fred out of bed. Can you get Ginny down here for breakfast, Hermione?"  
  
"Sure." Hermione said before she walked up the stairs to Ginny's room.  
  
"Hi Honey." Mrs. Weasley said as Mr. Weasley came into the kitchen. They gave each other a peck on the lips. Mr. Weasley sat down at the table followed by Ron and Harry.  
  
"Mum, when are we gonna go to Diagon Alley?" Ron asked.  
  
"We're going to Diagon alley tomorrow." Mrs. Weasley said as Mr. Weasley gave Harry and Ron their letters. They opened their letters and read their list of books. There was also a letter written in green ink this is what it said:  
  
Dear soon to be wizards and witches,  
  
I am here to inform you that Albus Dumbledore will not join us this year. The Former Headmaster had to leave for personal reasons and will not be able to come back. My name is Rayne Saeyunas. I will be your new Headmistress. Professor Binns will not be joining us either. He has officially left Hogwarts. Rest in Peace, Binns. There will be no History classes until further notice. Professor Lupin will join us once again for Defense against the Dark Arts. Your list of books are attached in this letter. Please review them and I will see all the students in September.  
  
Sincerely,   
  
Headmistress Saeyunas  
  
"Headmaster Dumbledore is gone!" Harry said, surprised.  
  
"But look on the bright side! Professor Lupin is back!" Ron said, happily.  
  
"I guess." Harry replied. Headmaster Dumbledore was really easy on him but now he wonders how this new Headmistress is like. Is she as nice as Dumbledore? Or more strict?  
  
"I heard the news! I can't believe Lupin is back!! But I'm upset that Headmaster Dumbledore is gone!" Hermione said walking into the kitchen followed by Ginny.  
  
"Hi Harry." Ginny said as her cheeks turned red.  
  
"Hi Ginny." Harry replied.  
  
"We're having scrambled eggs and French toast." Mrs. Weasley said, putting plates in front of Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry.  
  
"George!!! FRED!!!" Mrs. Weasley yelled as the twins ran down the stairs.  
  
"We have no time for food, Mum. We're going to the store. We gotta open up!" Fred said as they ran out.   
  
"Urgh. Those twins." Mrs. Weasley muttered. They ate their food. Mr. Weasley threw a few comments about Muggles and their way of life.   
  
"Come on, Harry. Let's go play come Quidditch." Ron said, standing up.  
  
"Sorry Ron. I gotta finish my Astronomy home work first." Harry said, sighing.  
  
"I'll do it for you, Harry. Just go play." Hermione said as Harry and Ron looked at each other dumbfounded.  
  
"Hermione, are you alright?" Ron said, putting his hand on her forehead.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine!" Hermione said, slightly pissed. She slapped Ron's hand out of the way and stood up.  
  
"I kinda feel bad for making Hermione do my homework." Harry said feeling guilty.  
  
"She offered! That's different than making someone do it." Ron said as Harry sighed.  
  
"I don't really feel like playing Quidditch right now." he said walking off toward the small living room. Every time Harry thought about Quidditch, it reminded him of the day Cho Chang chased him around on her broom.  
  
  
  
Harry sat down on the couch and looked off into the distance. Ginny and Harry walked into the room. Hermione went upstairs cause she was a little pissed at Ron for acting stupid.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?" Ginny asked, turning red.  
  
"Oh. Nothing." Harry lied.  
  
"You sure?" she asked, turning redder. Her face was about the color of her red hair.  
  
"Yes." Harry replied.  
  
"Ginny, go help Mum in the kitchen." Ron bossed Ginny.  
  
"But Mum doesn't need help! She has magic remember?" Ginny said, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Just leave us alone, Ginny!" Ron said again as Ginny narrowed her eyes then stormed off.  
  
"Sisters." Ron said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"It's okay I guess. I never had siblings so I don't really know." Harry said, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Eh. Don't say that Harry." Ron said looking at Harry then around him, "Do you have that girl's address?" It totally slipped Harry's mind. He can send her an owl and tell her that he'll be in Diagon alley tomorrow.  
  
"Ron! Your a genius!!" Harry said, happily.  
  
"I am?" Ron asked, confused.  
  
"What did I say?" Ron said, dumbfounded.  
  
"I can send her an owl." Harry said as he walked toward the stairs.  
  
"Hedwig is in my room." Ron said as they walked upstairs. Ginny was listening to the whole conversation and peered out of the closet.  
  
"Who's she? Does Harry like him?" she asked herself before coming out of the closet. 


	3. Chapter 3 :: The Secret

Harry and Ron went into Ron's room. Harry went into his bag and pulled out a piece of parchment, quill, and a ink bottle.  
  
"Hold this." Harry said to Ron as he handed Ron the opened ink bottle.  
  
"What should I write?" Harry said, dipping his quill with ink.  
  
"Why don't you just act nice?" Ron said, laughing.  
  
"Shut up." Harry replied. Harry put the quill to the parchment and just wrote:  
  
Dear Gabrielle,  
  
How are you? I'm fine. I was wondering if you can go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. I'm gonna be there to get my new books. I think about 9AM. Please be there. You will meet my two best friends tomorrow too. They will be with me. Hope to see you there!  
  
From,  
  
Harry  
  
"Like that is 'romantic'." Ron said, sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up. I don't make fun of you." Harry said as he took the bottle of ink from Ron and tightened the cap, "I wouldn't make fun of you if you liked Hermione." Ron didn't say anything, the only thing that responded was his cheeks and ears. They were beginning to turn red.  
  
"WHAT?! YOU LIKE HERI-" Harry said, surprised before Ron put his hand over Harry's mouth to stop him from completing the sentence.   
  
"Shut up!!! Hermione and Ginny are right down stairs!" Ron growled.  
  
"Fine fine!" Harry said, his voice muffled through Ron's hand. Ron let go of Harry and sighed.  
  
"Yeah. I like her. Is that a big deal?" Ron said, looking away from Harry's green eyes.  
  
"Yes! It is a big deal!!" Harry said, surprised.  
  
"I knew this was gonna happen sometime." Ron said as he sat down on his bed.  
  
"What?" Harry said, tying the finished parchment to Hedwig's talon. Hedwig flew off to her destination.  
  
"That this will come out. I don't even know if Hermione likes me." Ron said, sighing.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough, Ron. You just have to be patient." Harry said, grinning.  
  
~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~  
  
A brown hair girl with bright blue eyes walked down the streets of Diagon alley. She held her head up high and walked with a sophisticated step. She had a thin body and build. She wore jeans and a fitted t-shirt. She had her Slytherin Prefect pin gleaming over her left bosom. Her chuffer trailed behind her with her books, cauldron, and robes. She was desired by any boy her age but she was never interested in them.  
  
"Charles!" she said, turning around to find her chuffer no where. She turned around again and bumped into a young boy. She fell to the ground and looked up.  
  
"Watch where you are going, boy!" she said, pissed off. Her bright blue eyes met green ones.   
  
"Your the one who bumped into me." the boy replied. The boy's green eyes looked at her fallen body and noticed the Slytherin pin. He put his hand up to help her up. She took his hand and got up.  
  
"Sorry for bumping into you." he said, apologizing. The girl looked at him suspiciously. His green eyes and his blonde hair was intriguing to her. She looked at him from head to toe. He was taller than her but yet sexy. She looked at him and grinned, "It's alright."  
  
"You are?" she asked.  
  
"I am Draco Malfoy. What is your name, madam?" he said as he took the girl's hand and kissed it.  
  
"Avianna Iara Phoenix." she said in a sophisticated tone.   
  
"Nice to meet you, Ms. Phoenix." Malfoy said, smiling.  
  
"And to you, Mr. Malfoy." Avianna replied.  
  
"I must be going now. I have to find my Chuffer." Avianna said before turning around. Right when she turned, Malfoy grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Do stay." Malfoy said as Avianna pulled her wrist away from him.  
  
"What do you want?" she said as she rubbed her wrist.  
  
"I see you go to Hogwarts." Malfoy said as Avianna nodded.  
  
"Yes. I was home schooled before." she said as Malfoy grinned.  
  
"I see. A beauty like you must be seen by the light." Malfoy said, complimenting her.  
  
"More like darkness." Avianna said with an evil grin on her lips.  
  
"I like your style." Malfoy said as Avianna put her hand on her hip.  
  
"What else do you want to know?" she said in a seductive tone.  
  
"All I want to know is, are you going to be in the prefect train compartment?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. Why not." she replied as she put her right hand in the air with a small eye roll. Malfoy watched her as she did a little eye roll toward him.  
  
"Don't misjudge the Malfoys, Ms. Phoenix." Malfoy said as he turned half way from Avianna.  
  
"Then you haven't met the Phoenixes, Mr. Malfoy." Avianna said turning away from Malfoy and walked the opposite way she came. He watched her walk away slowly. The way she walked was seductive yet sophisticated. She knew Malfoy watched her walk away from him. She never failed on leading a man into her trap.  
  
"Now I know what I want and I will get it. She will be mine. Even if I have to blackmail her." he thought before walking the opposite way he came.  
  
~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~   
  
Author's Note: Hey Everyone. I hope you enjoyed the story so far! I'm thinking of a chapter 4. =) I never wrote three chapters in two days. lol. This chapter is a little short but I had to figure out a way to introduce the new Slytherin 


	4. Chapter 4 :: Diagon Alley

"Wake up, Harry. We gotta get going." Ron said, shaking Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Huh? What?" Harry said in a groggy tone.  
  
"We have to go to Diagon alley today." Hermione said as she stood by the door with Ginny by her side. Harry jumped up and looked at Ron.  
  
"What time is it?" he asked as he put on his glasses.  
  
"It's 6 o'clock." Ron said as he stepped away from the bed so Harry can get out.  
  
"Okay. I'll be downstairs in a few minutes." Harry said as Ron, Ginny, and Hermione walked out of the room and downstairs.  
  
"Yes! I get to see Gabrielle today!" Harry said, excitedly. He wanted to see her in the longest time but he never got the chance to since the Mall. He got dressed, went into the bathroom, brushed his teeth, and tried to brush his hair.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat downstairs at their breakfast spots followed by Hermione, Ginny, and Ron. George and Fred were out at the store again. They were constantly at the store to try out new pranks. Their mother never allowed the testing in the house.  
  
"Good Morning Harry." Mr. Weasley said as he walked down the stairs.  
  
"Good Morning." Harry said in reply.  
  
"We have French toast and pancakes." Mrs. Weasley said as she put his plate at his spot at the table. Harry sat down and looked at the stacked pancakes and French toast.  
  
"Your lucky, Mum wouldn't let me take one of your pancakes." Ron whispered to him as Mrs. Weasley shot a look at him. Ron looked back at his food and began to eat it.  
  
"It's alright, Ron. You can have a pancake." Harry said as he put a fork through the pancake and put it on Ron's plate with out Mrs. Weasley seeing it.  
  
"These pancakes are delicious, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said, smiling. He ate the rest of the pancakes and toast.  
  
"Thank you, Harry." she replied. Everyone finished up their breakfast. Mr. Weasley stood up and walked toward the fireplace.   
  
"We're going to Diagon Alley through Floo powder today." Mr. Weasley said as Harry remembered the day when he was in Knockturn Alley when he was younger.   
  
"Let's go then, Dad." Ron said, standing up.  
  
"Alright, Ron." Mr. Weasley said as he stood up and the other teens followed.  
  
"Ginny, you can handle it with your dad right?" Mrs. Weasley said as Ginny nodded.  
  
"I'll be fine, Mum. Don't worry. I'm fifteen now." Ginny said, sheepishly. What Ginny said reminded Harry that he was sixteen now and that he is also a sixth year. He only had two more years to go before graduating from Hogwarts.  
  
"Alright, Ginny. Want to go first then?" Ron said as Ginny walked past him with her head high in the air.  
  
"Fine." she said as Mr. Weasley handed Ginny the jar of Floo powder. She stuck her hand into the jar and grabbed a handful of powder. She stepped into the ashy fireplace and threw the powder onto the floor.  
  
"Diagon Alley!" she shouted as the blue fire engulfed her and she disappeared.  
  
"Harry, your next." Mr. Weasley said as Harry laughed nervously.  
  
"Just go, Harry." Ron said, pushing him forward. Harry just glared at Ron before putting his hand into the jar and took a handful of Floo powder. Harry stepped into the fireplace and threw the powder onto the floor.  
  
"Diagon Alley!" Harry shouted as the fire ashes flew around him, trying to get into his mouth. He spun around before he disappeared.  
  
"Ladies first." Ron said, taking the jar from his father and offered it to Hermione.  
  
"Thanks." Hermione said as she reached her hand into the jar and pulled her hand out with a fist full of powder. She stepped into the fireplace and threw the powder onto the floor. She yelled Diagon Alley before the flames took her.  
  
"Ron go." Mr. Weasley said after Ron already disappeared from the Fireplace.  
  
"Damn boys." he said before he stepped into the Fireplace and disappeared.  
  
Everyone stood outside of the Quidditch and Broom store window. Harry stared at the new Firebolt 2 had as come out.  
  
"Wow, look at that!" Ron said as Harry nodded.  
  
"That is an awesome broom." Harry said, looking at the thinner shaft on the new Firebolt.  
  
"Harry, your Firebolt is already good enough." Hermione said as Ginny pressed her face into the glass.  
  
"Wowwww." she said in awe.  
  
"Harry should get it. He's the Seeker." Ginny said as Harry put his hand on his chin and rubbed it.  
  
"I think I should. Malfoy would beat me to the broom too." Harry said as Ron nodded furiously.  
  
"Get it, Harry!" Ron said as Hermione looked at the price.  
  
"It's 900 Galleons." Hermione said as she looked at the price then at Harry.  
  
"Wow. That's a lot." Ron said, whistling at the price.  
  
"I would pay for it." Gabrielle said, approaching them.   
  
"Gabrielle!" Harry said, turning around.  
  
"Hiya Harry." Gabrielle said, smiling.  
  
Gabrielle stood in front of the large group with muggle low rise jeans and a blue t-shirt. She wore her Prefect badge on her right part of her torso. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and revealed a pair of sapphire earrings.  
  
"Ms. Liu! It's a honor to see you again!" Mr. Weasley said, extending his hand to shake hers. His voice was full of awe and fascination.  
  
"I told you. Time and time again to stop calling me that!" Gabrielle said, shaking Mr. Weasley's hand.  
  
"Um...hello?" Ginny said, looking at her father then at Gabrielle. Ginny noticed part of a wing poking out of Gabrielle's left hip. It was part of a tattoo. Gabrielle noticed Ginny looking at her tattoo and quickly in reply she pulled her shirt down lower to cover the tattoo.  
  
"Huh?! Oh! Sorry!" Mr. Weasley said as he snapped out of his trance.  
  
"Gabrielle, this is Hermione, Ron, and Ginny." Harry said as each of them said hi when introduced.  
  
"This is Gabrielle." Harry said as Gabrielle smiled.   
  
"Where is all your stuff, Gabrielle?" Ron asked as he looked at her Prefect badge.  
  
"I bought it all yesterday, including a Firebolt 2." Gabrielle said, happily.  
  
"Really?!" Ron said, surprised.  
  
"Uh huh! Your looking at the new Ravenclaw seeker!" Gabrielle said with a large grin on her face.  
  
"Harry, you've got competition." Hermione said, smirking.  
  
"I thought Cho Chang was the Ravenclaw seeker." Harry said as Gabrielle shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"The Captain said she resigned. I tried out for the House Team a few days ago." Gabrielle said, smiling again.  
  
"I play for the Gryffindors. I'm their Seeker." Harry said while an old silence came over them. It was broken when Mr. Weasley coughed.  
  
"I'm gonna go ahead with Ginny and get your books. You four can go talk or something." Mr. Weasley said as Ginny looked at Harry then at her father.  
  
"Do I have to go?!" Ginny said in a whiny tone. Mr. Weasley just glared at her.  
  
"Ok ok." she said, sighing. She turned to the four, "See ya later then." She left with her father after he grabbed her by the arm loosely.  
  
"So your on the Ravenclaw team?" Ron asked as Gabrielle nodded.   
  
"I think the games this year will be interesting." Ron said with a large smirk on his face.  
  
"I agree." Hermione said as a Phoenix song was heard from above them. A Phoenix flew over their heads and disappeared into the clouds.  
  
"That was weird." Ron said as Harry remembered the day when he pulled out of the sorting hat, unsheathing a sword. He also remembered holding onto Fawkes's (I actually forgot what Dumbledore's Phoenix's name was...don't hurt me.) tail feathers for dear life.   
  
"Could that be Dumbledore's Phoenix?" Ron asked as Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I don't think so." Hermione said as Gabrielle stared off into space.  
  
"You alright?" Harry said, snapping his fingers in front of Gabrielle's face.  
  
"Huh?! I'm fine!" Gabrielle said, looking at Harry.  
  
"Oh great." Hermione said in a low tone, only Ron and Gabrielle heard her. She spotted Malfoy in the distance. She remembered the day when she knocked Malfoy off his feet. This memory sort of made her let out a small "heh".  
  
"He better not notice us." Ron said, in a pissed tone. He remembered when he tried to jinx Malfoy but instead his spell backfired onto him in his third year.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, Slytherin House. Right?" Gabrielle said, coolly.   
  
"How did you know?" Ron asked, surprised. He suspected any one knowing him anyway. He thought he asked the stupidest question ever created.  
  
"I met him." Gabrielle said in a low tone.   
  
"Where!?" Ron, Harry, and Hermione said in unison. Gabrielle let out a nervous laugh. She didn't like it when people asked the same question at the same time.  
  
"At a banquet, my father was invited cause it was for the snobby. My father dragged my mum and me along. Gabrielle said, letting out a deep sigh. She never thought of herself or her family "snobby".  
  
"He was nice I guess." she said as Harry, Ron, and Hermione gaped at her.  
  
Author's note: HEYYY!! =D I finally finished my fourth chapter. lol. It took me a while. I kinda got writer's block for a few days. = Let's just say those few days were killers. =( Well, I'm back to writing! Hehe. I loved the reviews!! I guess my fellow Creamie had to help me. lol. Thanx, Trixie. lol. Keep on reading!! =D 


	5. Chapter 5 :: The Lius and Malfoys meet

Gabrielle walked into a large room with a gorgeous simmering sky blue dress. It was a spaghetti strap dress with many straps connecting the dress together on her back side. There were so many straps that criss-crossed back and forth. Her dark brown hair was tied up in a bun with two curly hair strands let loose in the front. She walked in beside her mother and father. Her father wore a black tuxedo and her mother wore a beautiful silver dress with wide straps. She also wore a shall over it. Her mother had black hair and brown eyes. Her hair reached down to her upper back. She had it in loose curls.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Gregory and daughter Gabrielle." an announcer spoke as the three walked into the large ballroom. Many wizards and witches looked at the family. One person Gabrielle noticed was the Malfoys. It was their bright blonde hair that attracted her eyes to them.  
  
"Mum, can we go now?" Gabrielle whispered into her mother's ear. They walked down a few steps before reaching the ball room floor. The room was set with many tables and the ceiling was enchanted with a beautiful night sky.  
  
"Where are we sitting?" her mother asked her husband.  
  
"We're sitting..." Gregory said, looking around.   
  
"...with the Malfoys." her mother replied in a grim tone.  
  
"It won't be that bad, Erika." Gregory said, smiling.  
  
"Apparently you haven't heard about them." Erika replied.  
  
"Just sit." Gregory replied.  
  
"You owe me." Erika replied. Gabrielle sighed as she heard her parents bickering about their table arrangements.  
  
"Hello, miss." a blonde boy said as he stood up. His striking blue eyes stared at Gabrielle's brown ones. He pulled out a chair next to him.  
  
"Uh. Hi." Gabrielle said, nervously. She accepted his gesture and sat down.  
  
"What a beautiful dress your wearing." the blonde boy said as Gabrielle gave a nervous laugh. Malfoy took Gabrielle's left hand and kissed it with his soft lips.  
  
"Oh God!! Get me outta here!!!" Gabrielle thought frantically. She didn't like how the boy was treating her. She just felt weird all over.  
  
"Sorry to make you nervous. I'm Draco Malfoy." Malfoy said as he looked at Gabrielle with a small smile on his face, "You are?"  
  
"Gabrielle Liu." Gabrielle replied.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Ms. Liu." he said as he kissed her hand again. This whole occasion drew Gabrielle nuts. She shouldn't have come but her father dragged her or he would not let her go anywhere for a whole year. That totally got her right there and she knows he has ways to keep her restricted.  
  
"Nice to meet you as well, Mr. Malfoy." Gabrielle said, giving a nervous smile.  
  
"Don't be so tense, Ms. Liu."  
  
"Call me Gabrielle."  
  
"Okay. Then I prefer you to call me Draco."  
  
"Uh. Okay, Draco."  
  
Gabrielle felt so uncomfortable at the table, actually at the dinner in general. She was so used to sitting at home and plopping herself in front of her TV all night. She loved muggle movies. They seem to interest her so much. Their movies have the most intriguing story lines to her.  
  
"Where do you go to school?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"I'm currently transferring." she replied.  
  
"I see." Malfoy said as Gabrielle glanced over to her parents and they seemed to have drifted off to the dance floor.  
  
"Damn parents. I'm gonna make them pay for what I have to sit through right now." Gabrielle thought in a monotone voice.  
  
"I go to Hogwarts." Malfoy said, gloating.  
  
"Oh..." Gabrielle said, trying to be interested.  
  
"I'm a Slytherin. Purebloods are only accepted there." Malfoy said as Gabrielle nodded.  
  
"Are you a Pureblood?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You should come to Hogwarts. The Slytherins would accept you in minutes under my watch." Malfoy said, grinning.  
  
"No its okay. I can make my own friends." Gabrielle said, looking at him in a weird manner. She didn't like him every much. He was a little too forward...or rather talking too much. There was a slow ballroom song playing.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"I mind as well go." she thought.  
  
"Sure." Gabrielle said, smiling. Malfoy stood up and Gabrielle followed. Malfoy put his hand out for her to hold on to. He held her hand high to walk to the dance floor. He was one of those snobby dancers who have to be at the center of attention. He led Gabrielle to the middle of the dance floor. She put her left hand on his shoulder as he put his hand on her left hip. He took Gabrielle's other hand and began to dance with her. They glided across the dance floor with ease. After many years of forcing Gabrielle to take ballroom classes, it actually paid off. Even though she took many dance classes after wards besides ballroom. She was basically addicted to music no matter what type it was.  
  
"You dance beautifully." Malfoy complimented.  
  
"Thank you." she said, smiling.  
  
"You dance pretty well yourself." Gabrielle said as Malfoy spun her with his right hand. Gabrielle's dress flowed with her as she moved to the music. Parents were watching them dance with a smile on their faces. They thought Malfoy and Gabrielle were the cutest couple they have ever seen. They also thought that Malfoy and Gabrielle were the most compatible for each other. Young wizards and witches watched with envy. Witches wanted to dance with Malfoy but he wouldn't let them touch him. They envied her greatly. Wizards loved the way Gabrielle danced even though she was dancing with the most stuck up boy ever walking the face of the Earth.  
  
"She dances so gracefully. I wish I had a girl like her." Malfoy thought as he danced with her, "She's perfect but she would never date me by the way she looks at me. I can definitely tell."  
  
They danced around other couples. The song ended and a faster paced song came on. Malfoy began to make her steps quicker and Gabrielle followed. She began to laugh as they went around in circles. Her sweet and charming laugh made Malfoy laugh as well. He clearly liked her now. She was everything a wizard or muggle could ever dream of. She was getting looser and Malfoy knew that she would do that.  
  
"Her guard is lowering. I'll just have to use my charm now." Malfoy thought with a grin on his face.  
  
"Are you having fun?" Malfoy asked as they spun around an older couple.  
  
"Yes." Gabrielle said, smiling. Malfoy smiled back at her. A young boy about the same height as Malfoy walked up to them as they slowed down. The boy had brown hair and green eyes. He wore a black tuxedo. He tapped on Malfoy's shoulder.  
  
"May I?" he asked as Malfoy looked at him.  
  
"You may not." Malfoy said as Malfoy led Gabrielle away from the boy. Gabrielle didn't want to say anything but she had a feeling that Malfoy didn't want to give her up.  
  
"Draco, my feet are tired." Gabrielle said as Malfoy looked at her and nodded.  
  
"Okay. Then let's go sit down." Malfoy said, taking her by the hand and leading her to their table. Her parents and his parents sat together and spoke in harmony. Which was kind of odd to her.  
  
"I thought Mum hated the Malfoys. Oh well." she thought.  
  
The night was drawing to an end. Everyone was full with the food they served. Gabrielle ate a little but not a lot. Malfoy ate his share of food. Lucifer (is that Malfoy's father's name? I'm not sure...) stood up.  
  
"Let's go." he said as Malfoy nodded then looked at Gabrielle. Lucifer walked over to the entrance, leaving his son at the table for a few minutes.  
  
"Will you go out with me?" Malfoy asked Gabrielle. Her parents were next to her and her father made a kissing sound.  
  
"Stop it!" Gabrielle said to her father.  
  
"I'm not sure. School is going to start for me some time next month and I have to work out my transferring." Gabrielle said as Malfoy nodded.  
  
"I understand. Its been a fun night. Nice to meet you, Gabrielle." Malfoy said before kissing her left hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Draco. Have a safe trip home." Gabrielle said as Draco nodded and walked away. Gabrielle turned to her parents. Her father was grinning.  
  
"What?!" Gabrielle said in a antsy tone.  
  
"You two looked so cute." he replied.  
  
"Shut up." Gabrielle said, glaring.  
  
"That's what happened." Gabrielle said as Harry, Hermione, and Ron gaped. Their mouths were literally hanging from their hinges.  
  
"Whoa. That's strange." Ron said as Harry nodded.  
  
"He asked you out?!" Hermione said as she shivered. Gabrielle laughed.  
  
"Yeah." she replied.  
  
"Would you go out with him?" Harry asked.  
  
"Actually, I wouldn't. No matter how much money he has. He can't win me over." Gabrielle said, grinning.  
  
"That's good." Harry thought.  
  
"Why?" she asked, curiously.  
  
"Ehhh. I wanted to know if you wanna go out with me." Harry said, smiling shyly.  
  
"Sure." Gabrielle said, smiling.  
  
"Way to go, Harry." Ron said, patting Harry on the back. Hermione just giggled.  
  
"Oh! Watch this." Gabrielle said, standing up.  
  
"I'm gonna go talk to Malfoy and see what he says." Gabrielle said, grinning.  
  
"I'll tell you everything that happens." she said as Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out an extendable ear.  
  
"Nevermind. I got that covered." Ron said as a large grin inched onto his face. Gabrielle nodded. She took her Ravenclaw Prefect badge off and gave it to Hermione to hold.  
  
"Hold it?" she asked as Hermione nodded and smiled.   
  
Gabrielle walked over to Malfoy and smiled.  
  
"Hi, Draco."  
  
Author's note: Yeah...most of this chapter was in the past...so yeah. lol. I know Malfoy acts a little weird. =P Well, read on! And keep those reviews comin in!! =D I love reading them. 


	6. Chapter 6 :: The mini plan

"Hi Draco." Gabrielle said, smiling.  
  
"Gabrielle! I thought you were transferring." Malfoy said as he looked left and right to check if any one was around.  
  
"I am. I'm transferring to Hogwarts." Gabrielle said as Malfoy smiled.  
  
"Really?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Yes." Gabrielle replied.  
  
"What house are you in? I bet your in Slytherin." Malfoy said, grinning.  
  
"I'm actually in Ravenclaw." Gabrielle said as Malfoy's grin disappeared.  
  
"Ravenclaw? Those smart asses?" Malfoy said as Gabrielle cocked her right eyebrow.  
  
"You don't like them?" she asked.  
  
"I like you but not the other people in your house."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You sound so disappointed. Don't worry. I'll have Slytherins be your friends if you don't like your house." Draco said as he took her hand.  
  
"It's okay. I can blend." she replied.  
  
"I must be going. I just had to check on my order on the Firebolt 2." Malfoy said as Gabrielle nodded.  
  
"Good to see you, Gabrielle. See you at Hogwarts." Malfoy said as Gabrielle nodded.  
  
"Same to you." she said before Malfoy walked away from her and she walked back to the small table in front of the ice cream parlor.  
  
"Ooo." Ron said as Gabrielle grinned.  
  
"See?" Gabrielle said, sitting down.  
  
"He does like you." Harry said as Hermione nodded.  
  
"Well, there's no chance of getting me cause I'm with Harry now." Gabrielle said, laughing.  
  
"Actually, Harry and Malfoy are arrivals at school." Hermione said as Gabrielle gaped slightly at her.  
  
"Uh oh." she replied.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll take care of that one, right Hermione?" Ron said as Hermione nodded.  
  
"Okay then." Gabrielle said as she looked at the sky. It began to turn dark.  
  
"Well, I have to go. It was nice talking to all of you." Gabrielle said, smiling.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Hermione said, smiling.  
  
"Bye!" Ron and Harry said in unison as Gabrielle stood up and walked away. Mr. Weasley and Ginny came back.  
  
"Gabrielle left?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"Yeah. You just missed her." Harry said as Mr. Weasley stomped his foot a little.  
  
"Bloody." Mr. Weasley said, sighing.  
  
"Let's go. I got all your books apparated to the Burrow." Mr. Weasley said as they three nodded and got up.  
  
Back at the Burrow  
  
"She's a nice girl." Hermione said as they walked up the stairs after eating their dinner.  
  
"Yeah." Ron agreed.  
  
"I didn't really talk to her." Ginny said, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"But I did see a tattoo." Ginny said as Harry, Hermione, and Ron stopped in their tracks on the stairs.  
  
"Tattoo?! Where?!" Ron said, curiosity and surprise.  
  
"Well, I only saw part of it on her left hip. Its some bird. It didn't really have feathers though. It was weird." Ginny said as she thought, "It was black and white though so the bird is black but I doubt its a black bird."  
  
"Hmmm...a bird that doesn't have feathers." Hermione thought.  
  
"It can be a Phoenix. Those are the only birds that have fire for feathers." she said as Ron and Harry shrugged. Harry didn't know what to say at all. He was speechless.  
  
"Kids! Go upstairs! You have to get on the Hogwarts train tomorrow with Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from the kitchen. The four ran up the stairs rapidly and went into their rooms.  
  



	7. Chapter 7 :: Howarts Express

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked through the barrier one by one between 9 and 10 platforms. The Hogwarts Express stood before them. The steam poured out of the engine. Harry spotted Gabrielle with three other people around her. Her father, her mother, and another young man. The young man was an exact image of his father. He guess it was Gabrielle's older brother.  
  
"Let's go say Hi to them!" Ginny said, pushing her cart with her trunk on it. The three followed her.  
  
"Hi, Gabrielle." Ginny said as she got within earshot of Gabrielle and her parents.  
  
"Hi, Ginny." Gabrielle said, smiling. Ginny looked at the young man and smiled.  
  
"Oh!" Gabrielle said remembering something, "These are my parents and my older brother Matthew. Matthew, this is Ginny."  
  
"I always told you to call me Matt, Gab." Matthew said, glaring at her.  
  
"Shut up. I can call you anything." Gabrielle said, sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"Now Kids." her father said, laughing nervously.  
  
"I'm not a kid!" Gabrielle and Matthew said in unison.  
  
"This is what we have to go through every single day." her father said to Ginny as the two teenagers glared at their father. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all smiled when they saw Gabrielle and her parents.  
  
"Hiya Harry." Gabrielle said as Harry waved.  
  
"Hi Hermione. Hi Ron." Gabrielle said, greeting the others.  
  
"These are my parents and my older brother, M-A-T-T." Gabrielle said, putting an empathize on her brother's name.   
  
"Hi." Matt said before glaring at Gabrielle.  
  
"This is Harry, Hermione, and Ron." Gabrielle said as each of them nodded to their name.  
  
"Harry? As in Harry Potter?" Gabrielle's father said, stunned.  
  
"Yes." Harry said nodding.  
  
"Wicked! Its an honor to meet you." her father said, putting his hand out to shake Harry's. Harry shakes his hand and smiles.  
  
"Well, we must be going. I hope you all will have a safe trip." her mother said, smiling.  
  
"Are you attending Hogwarts?" Hermione asked Matt.  
  
"Me? I already graduated Drumstrang." Matt said as Ginny and Hermione gave an "oOo" sound. They thought Gabrielle's older brother was gorgeous.   
  
"We'll check on you or something." Matt said, winking.  
  
"I know." Gabrielle said, grinning. Matt and Gabrielle's parents walked the opposite way and went through the barrier.  
  
"Your older brother is gorgeous!" Ginny said as Gabrielle laughed.  
  
"He acts like a little kid." Gabrielle said, as they climbed into one of the cars with their trunks behind them. Gabrielle had her birdcage under her right arm. In the cage was a medium sized pitch black owl. She put her trunk and the bird cage above their heads in the racks. Everyone sat down across from each other.   
  
"How old is he?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He's seventeen. He just graduated from Drumstrang in June." Gabrielle said as Hermione and Ginny nodded.  
  
"So..." Ron said, trying to change the subject off of Gabrielle's older brother. Gabrielle pulled out her Prefect badge and wiped it on her long sleeve shirt.  
  
"That reminds me about my badge." Hermione said, taking out her Head Girl badge.  
  
"I guess I should take mine out too." Ron said, grimly. He took his badge out and put it on. Everyone had their badges on except Harry and Ginny. Harry felt slightly out of place.  
  
"Oh man. I can't wait to be a Prefect!" Ginny said, happily.  
  
"That's good." Gabrielle said, smiling. Malfoy was walking from train car to train car to see if Gabrielle has come yet. Crabbe and Goyle weren't with him this time. Which made it kind of awkward. He soon spotted Gabrielle out with her unique brown eyes.  
  
"Gabrielle!" Malfoy said as he looked at her then at Harry.  
  
"What are you doing with this batch of mudblood lovers?" Malfoy said as Ron stood up.  
  
"Ron! Sit down!" Hermione said, angrily.  
  
"Ohh! Weasel is being slaved around by a mudblood!" Malfoy said as Ron's ears turned a vivid red. Gabrielle stood up in an angry rage.  
  
"I will not tolerate you talking about a girl like that! She's way smarter than you will ever be! And his name is Ron Weasley! Not a 'Weasel'!" Gabrielle said, pointing at Malfoy with her right index finger.  
  
"Whoa. Hold it here, you Ravenclaw." Malfoy said, putting Gabrielle's finger down with his right hand.  
  
"I am not to be messed with!" Malfoy said, pissed.  
  
"Your not the only one that cannot be messed with!" Gabrielle yelled in reply. Malfoy didn't reply. He just let go of her hand and left through the closest train car door.  
  
"I hope that teaches him a lesson." Gabrielle said, sitting back down next to Harry.  
  
"Wow." Ginny said, surprised.  
  
"No one would stand up to him besides Harry, Hermione, and Ron." Ginny said as she watched Ron's ears turn back to normal.  
  
"I'm not to be messed with even if it has to do with my friends." Gabrielle said as she looked at Ron and Hermione. Harry smiled weakly. He knew that Malfoy was weak toward Gabrielle but he also knew that Gabrielle wouldn't stand down if some one picked on her.  
  
The Hogwarts Express began to pull out of the station. Students waved goodbye to their parents as the train pulled away. The train turned the corner and the platform disappeared.  
  
"Prefects! Prefects! Go to the second train car for a school party!!" a boy yelled as he walked down the aisle and exited through the opposite door.  
  
"What are the parties like?" Gabrielle asked, curiously.  
  
"There were no parties." Hermione said as she thought.  
  
"Really?" Gabrielle said, confused.  
  
"Can I go check it out for a second?" she asked. The others agreed that she can go check it out.  
  
"I'll be back in a jiffy!" Gabrielle said, smiling. She stood up and walked briskly toward the front of the train.   
  
"Are you gonna go take a peak later if she doesn't come back?" Ginny asked Hermione and Harry.  
  
"Yeah." Harry said, grinning.  
  
Gabrielle opened the car door to the second train car. There weren't any seats in the car. The walls of the train car was all filled with lights and music was blaring. A large banner in black letters on a white background said "Welcome New Prefects!"  
  
"Great party, eh?" a new Hufflepuff girl Prefect said smiling.  
  
"Seems like it." Gabrielle said as she stepped into the car. She shut the door behind her.  
  
Prefects were dancing to music and some other prefects were chatting on the sidelines. She looked around and walked onto the little dance floor. A hip-hop song came on and she started dancing. Her body moved to the song with ease and rhythm. Everyone watched her as she danced, some of them even cheered her on. She felt a chilly glance from some where around the room. She turned to the left and saw a particular blonde haired boy looking at her, watching her every move.  
  
"Like the party?" Malfoy said, grinning.  
  
"I didn't know you would be here. I'm leaving." Gabrielle said, turning away. She ran to the door but was pulled back by Malfoy's hand on her forearm.  
  
"What do you want from me?!" Gabrielle said pissed.  
  
"Nothing." Malfoy said, grinning.  
  
"Then let go of me." Gabrielle said, yanking her arm from his grasp. She walked to the door and opened it. She walked back to her train compartment and sat down with a pissed off look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked Gabrielle, noticing the pissed off look on her face.  
  
"The bloody party was planned by Malfoy." Gabrielle replied. Ginny gasped.  
  
"Knew it. I had a feeling." Ron said as Harry nodded.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll keep his hands off of you." Harry said, smiling.  
  
"Thanks." Gabrielle said, smiling back.  
  
"We're pulling into Hogwarts very soon. We should get into our robes." Hermione said, getting her trunk and pulls out one of her robes. Gabrielle follows her gesture then Ginny and the rest.  
  
Author's Note: Heyyyy. lol. This is my 7th chapter!! Its going by fast! lol. But what will happen at Hogwarts? hmmm? =P You'll find out soon enough! Keep on reviewing and reading!! =D 


End file.
